The invention relates to a cutting chain for a hand-operated implement for cutting metal and mineral materials, the cutting chain having central connecting links which are connected together by lateral connecting links, the central connecting links having first central connecting links which are configured as drive links and each have a drive tooth.
The invention further relates to a hand-operated implement for cutting metal and mineral materials for cutting metal and mineral materials, comprising a drive motor which drives a cutting chain around the circumference of a guide bar by means of a drive sprocket. The guide bar has a nose sprocket mounted such that it is able to rotate on the end facing away from the drive sprocket. The cutting chain is guided round part of the circumference of the nose sprocket and has central connecting links which are connected to one another by lateral connecting links. The central connecting links comprise first central connecting links which are configured as drive links and each have a drive tooth. Each first central connecting link is positioned adjacent to a first area of the circumference of the nose sprocket as it runs around the nose sprocket. The first area has a first recess in which the drive tooth of the first central connecting links engages as it runs round the nose sprocket.
The invention further relates to a hand-operated implement for cutting metal and mineral materials, comprising a drive motor which drives a cutting chain around the circumference of a guide bar by means of a drive sprocket. The cutting chain is guided round part of the circumference of the drive sprocket and has central connecting links which are connected to one another by lateral connecting links. The central connecting links comprise first central connecting links which are configured as drive links and each have a drive tooth. Each first central connecting link is positioned adjacent to a first area of the circumference of the drive sprocket as it runs around the drive sprocket. The first area has a first recess in which the drive tooth of the first central connecting links engages as it runs round the drive sprocket.
A hand-operated implement, namely a stone cutter, which drives a cutting chain around a guide bar is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,136 B1. The cutting chain has drive links with drive teeth of identical design which engage in corresponding recesses as they run round a drive sprocket of the stone cutter. The shape of the drive teeth corresponds to the shape of the drive teeth in saw chains such as those used to cut wood, for example. As a result it is in principle possible to drive a saw chain for cutting wood with the stone cutter. This is not desirable.
The object of the invention is to create a cutting chain for a hand-operated implement for cutting metal and mineral materials which can be driven by the hand-operated implement for cutting metal and mineral materials. A further object of the invention is to create a hand-operated implement for cutting metal and mineral materials which can be used exclusively to cut metal or mineral materials.